


Jared/Evan Drabbles

by gelphie, neglectedrainbow



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, The Angst Train, for these beautiful boys!, for this apparent rarepair, some good kleinsen drabbles!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelphie/pseuds/gelphie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedrainbow/pseuds/neglectedrainbow
Summary: Various drabbles featuring the relationship of Jared Kleinman/Evan Hansen!





	1. "Isn't that Enough?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Both [gelphie](http://whizzer.co.vu/) and I ([neglectedrainbow](https://neglectedrainbow.tumblr.com/)) run an entirely Kleinsen blog on Tumblr (link in the lower description) and we've had multiple requested drabbles and mini-fics. So, in an effort to spread the beautiful relationship of Jared and Evan, we're uploading them here as well! Thank you for reading! <3

**16: “I’m trying, can’t you see? Isn’t that enough for you?”, submitted by anonymous  
written by [neglectedrainbow.](https://neglectedrainbow.tumblr.com)**

“Evan, you have to go.” Jared’s sitting across the room, his arms crossed over his chest. “You can’t just avoid it.”

“I’m not avoiding it.” Evan picks at bits of his shoes, peeling at pieces of the decrepit plastic sole. “I went-I went last week?” All Dr. Sherman did was lecture him about not writing more of those goddamn letters. He can’t take another sixty minutes of that.

Jared huffs, his arms crossing over his chest, his jaw set. “Evan. Please, just… Therapy isn’t something you can just...just-”

“I’m not.” Evan begins to pick at his nails instead, his eyes lowered.

Jared walks over to Evan, standing above him. “I don’t get it.” He pauses, his eyebrow furrowing. “Do you just not want to get better?”

Evan’s eyes immediately flicker upwards, before returning to the ground. His throat feels like it’s slowly restricting. Second by second the grasp grows tighter. “I do. I am. Cancelling one little session isn’t gonna change that. I just-I _can’t_ go today. It’s-it’s too much.” 

It’s all too much. It’s all always been too much. He grinds his teeth together, trying not to have this conversation again.

“Evan,” Jared repeats, and, honestly, that’s when something within the younger boy snaps. Jared’s been repeating his name all evening, always in this particular tone of voice, like he’s talking to a child.

He crosses his arms over his chest, mimicking Jared’s posture, his eyes fixed on a point just slightly left of Jared’s shoulder. “What?”

“It’s not good for you.”

Evan pushes himself to his feet, walking over to the other side of the room, away from Jared, far away, trying to push away his thoughts. They’re all racing a million miles an hour, flying past him at the speed of light. _Evan, Evan, Evan, it’s not good for you, do what I say, go, listen to me, do what I say._ “You don’t know what’s best for me.” 

His voice is rough, and he feels like his entire body is vibrating. He doesn’t want to look at his therapist’s clipboard for the hundredth time, to see her looking at him with those sad, pitiful eyes. “Maybe what’s best is for me to not go, for me to be here, with you, not there, with Dr. Sherman.”

“I don’t think it is, though.” Jared’s stance widens, his arms across his chest. He sighs, “You’re not getting better.” All he wants is for his boyfriend to actually work at his recovery, to actually make an effort. To act as though his own well-being matters even a tenth of a percent as much as it does to Jared.

Evan scoffs, his eyes flickering up for a moment, meeting his boyfriends’. Green meets brown. Fire meets ice. “Well, you know what?” he hisses. “I am trying. Can’t you see?” Even as Jared opens his mouth to argue, Evan ploughs forward. “I take my meds, and I eat three meals, and-and I’m not perfect. I just _can’t_ go today, Jared. I can’t. But I’m _trying_. Isn’t that enough for you?”

Jared stares at him, unmoving, like a marble statue on a cold winter day. “No.”

The single word hangs heavy in the air, weighing over them like a hot, stuffy, woolen blanket.

Jared can’t watch Evan waste away his own life, to throw away his own future, their relationship, to toss everything around and act like none of it matters.

They stare at each other, immobile. Jared’s expression changes, softening for a moment, and he reaches out to his boyfriend, trying to grasp Evan’s hand, to comfort him, to stop all this. But Evan just pulls away, his eyes focusing back on the ground. “Well,” he says, his voice soft like the sky before a storm. “I’m sorry I can’t give you any more than that.”

Jared clenches his fists, his shoulders slouching forward, trying to stop the surge of searing guilt that’s rushing through his veins. “You’re not taking this seriously.”

Evan blinks, his eyes fluttering quickly, his mouth contorted. “You just don’t-you just don’t get it!” Evan shakes his head, his thoughts ramming against either side of his skull. “You think it’s magic, like I’ll magically wake up one day and be completely normal. Like one little therapy session makes all the difference in the world.” 

The sides of his eyes begin to prick hotly, and he inhales sharply through his nose. “Well guess what? That’s not how it works, Jared. Maybe I’ll never get better. You ever think about that? Maybe I’ll be like this forever, what about that? What would you do then?”

“I would-”

“You would break up with me.”

Jared freezes, stepping towards Evan quickly, his hands up. “I would not.”

“Would you think about it?” Evan looks at him, his eyes moving up and down, taking in Jared’s full posture, full expression. “You’d think about it,” he says, and it isn’t a question. It’s a fact.

He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, his fingers twitching rapidly. “You’d think about it,” he repeats.

Jared reaches out, and Evan retreats again, crouching onto the ground to grab his things, throwing them haphazardly in his bag, and his entire body aches. He wants to wipe that sad expression off of Jared’s face, to agree to go to see Dr. Sherman, to bend to someone else’s demands, someone else’s desires, someone else’s ideas. For the thousandth time.

He stands up, swinging his backpack across his shoulders. “I’m sorry my best isn’t good enough for you.” He walks out, leaving Jared alone, staring at the blank wood of the door, wondering how when everything went so wrong.


	2. Smiling and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quit smiling at me, I can't stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that!”, submitted by anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by [neglectedrainbow!](https://neglectedrainbow.tumblr.com)

Jared’s hands are sweating. A lot. And maybe his entire body is, too, because what if this doesn’t work? There’s no way this is going to work. 

He continues to button and unbutton the top of his shirt, his fingers fumbling, clammy, and shaking. He exhales deeply, remembering Alana’s words of encouragement from earlier in the day. He can do this. This is fine.

Evan rounds the corner of the street, his backpack still slung around his shoulders as he slowly approaches Jared, his eyebrows furrowed. He looks around, probably wondering why in the world Jared is currently standing outside of his house, dressed in a neat blue suit and carrying a satchel on his shoulder.

Fidgeting with the straps on his bag, Evan walks over. “Jared? What’re you doing here?” Instantly, he freezes, “Not that I, like, don’t want to see you or whatever, I obviously do, just… Why?”

Jared exhales deeply, shakily motioning for Evan to put his things down. Luckily, Evan’s street is pretty much separated from the rest of society, full only with other homes holding very old people or very young people. So, thankfully, there’s no one else out on the street at four o’clock in the afternoon. They’re alone.

“Evan,” he says, and his voice wavers embarrassingly.

He clears his throat and starts over. “Evan.” He swallows. _You got this, you got this._ “This is the exact place where I first met you. I was like eight, I think, and you had just moved here. And your mom called up my mom and suggested that we all get together, and-and I saw you, for the first time ever, out here. And there was still a moving truck in your driveway and boxes all over your house. But I saw you, then, and I just thought…”

Jared shifts his weight from one foot to another. “Well, and I just thought, like, ‘Damn,’ to be honest. Because-because, well, I mean, because, what else would I have thought, really? You were this kid with these ridiculous green eyes who always wore these little blue sort-of button-down shirts and who just-”

He swallows again, wiping his palms on his pants nervously. “And I remember the first time I ever saw you smile, and I just thought… There’s nothing I wanted to do more, after that moment, than make you smile as much as I could, to see that smile over and over and over again.”

Jared crosses and uncrosses his arms. “I picked you up, right here, before our first date, and I’ll never forget that. You just talked and talked about all these trees and nature and I’d never seen you talk that much before.” The memories flood his mind, almost too much. “I-I could barely respond. Because the only thing that was going through my mind was…was how much I loved you. How much I _love_ you.”

He finally looks up at Evan, having previously been too nervous to see the other boy’s reaction. But, Evan’s looking at him with those same beautiful green eyes, the edges of which are crinkled in the most dazzling smile Jared’s ever seen. It takes his breath away.

“And I, and I-I-” His words are tumbling over each other. He can’t focus, can’t take his eyes off of this beautiful person, this incredibly strong and amazing and absolutely stunning person. 

The love of his life. 

“Quit smiling at me,” he chuckles, trying to keep his heart from bursting. “I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that!”

Evan laughs, tossing his head back, and if that isn’t the most gorgeous sound that’s ever blessed this Earth. “Uh huh,” he replies, the words barely forming through his even wider grin.

Jared looks down, trying to stop the blush spreading hotly over his cheeks. “Well, I was wondering, if–you know how much I love you. So, I was wondering, I was curious, if maybe-if maybe…”

“Yeah?” Evan eggs him on, taking a step forward, gently grabbing one of Jared’s cold, shaky hands within his own, pressing a swift kiss to the back of Jared’s knuckles. 

Jared stops breathing for just a moment, before coughing and trying to restart his sentence. “I was wondering if–I know this is probably really lame or whatever, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to possibly go to prom with me?”

Immediately after the words leave Jared’s mouth, he’s being wrapped up into a gigantic hug. He thinks that Evan is saying something, but honestly his brain is too overwhelmed right now to comprehend any of it. 

Then, Evan’s kissing him softly, his hands resting gently on either side of Jared’s face, and the bag Jared was holding falls to the ground.

Slowly, Evan pulls back, resting his forehead against Jared’s, catching his breath, an uncontrollable smile spreading across his face. “Of course I’ll go with you. Of course I will.”

Jared pulls away for a second, kneeling down to grab the bag and handing it over to Evan. “I got-I got you some flowers, too.” He feels a bit like he just won the lottery. He can’t stop smiling.

Evan looks in the bag, and he seems to smile even more, a feat which Jared would’ve otherwise thought was impossible. “Meconopsis betonicifolia…” he whispers, his voice filled with awe.

Jared shrugs, like it was no big deal to find one of the most rare and complicated flowers known to humans: the blue Himalayan poppy. Evan sighs again, like he’s in a dream, “One of the only naturally blue things in the entire world.” He delicately places the flowers back into the bag, once again pressing a kiss to Jared’s lips, their hands intertwined. “Thank you.” 

He kisses Jared again, slowly, like honey. “I love you so much.”

Jared’s heart soars, because he’ll never get sick of those three little words, no matter how many times he hears them. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff! Hope you enjoyed!! Also, so much flower research went into this omg. Please, please, please comment below, and I'll love you forever!!


	3. Breakfast and Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by [@munchiezxx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/munchiezxx/pseuds/munchiezxx): _literally all these prompts are so adorable it's hard to choosE but “I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure why I made this a college AU, but hopefully that's okay!! written by [@neglectedrainbow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedrainbow)

Jared watches fondly as Evan putzes around the kitchen, carefully fiddling with the stove burner. The smell of homemade pancakes fills the room, thick and mouth-watering. Soft music plays from the radio, some channel that Evan’s constantly listening to, full of sweet rhythms and strumming guitars, calm music to soothe the mind. He flips the pancakes, humming under his breath.

It feels like Jared is always watching Evan, watching the way he moves, the way sunlight dances across his freckled skin, the way his green eyes glisten in the early morning. Evan scopes up the finished food with his spatula, placing it onto two plates. He grabs two cups of tea as well–chamomile, Jared thinks–before trotting over and setting everything onto Jared’s flimsy dining table.

He’s wearing one of Jared’s old sweaters, something he’s had since high school. It’s a pale blue color, faded from years of wear, and, God, it looks amazing.

Morning light shines through the small central window, casting beautiful shadows across his boyfriend’s face.

They’re so in love it’s ridiculous.

The room is small, a kitchen and a dining room all in one miniscule place, but it’s much better than last year’s dorm room, so Jared doesn’t complain.

Evan sits down beside him, grabbing a fork and knife and slowly cutting up the pancake. He does it smoothly, his shoulders straightened, and Jared is struck by how much he’s grown–how much they’ve both grown. Evan looks over at him, a small smile across his face. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jared replies, still a little awe-struck, before grabbing a fork and knife as well and beginning to eat.

“You okay?”

Jared looks up, “Yeah, yeah, of course, it’s just…”

“Just what?” Evan’s leg brushes against his underneath the table.

“I just-” Jared clears his throat. “I just can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater.”

Evan blushes, ducking his head down, “I can’t believe a few months ago all I wanted was to say an actual sentence to you and now I’m having breakfast with you in your sweater.”

They’ve moved quickly, Jared thinks, relatively speaking. Evan might as well move in here, considering how often he spends the night.

Jared leans over, pressing a soft kiss into Evan’s lips. The music continues playing softly in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on Tumblr at [@neglectedrainbow](http://neglectedrainbow.tumblr.com/) and leave a comment below!! <3 <3


	4. Cuddle-Able

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look so comfy and cuddle-able."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt submitted by anonymous! written by [@neglectedrainbow](http://neglectedrainbow.tumblr.com/)! cw: body image issues, swearing

To put it all simply, Jared is standing there, in the middle of Evan’s bathroom, and he looks like a complete ass.

See, Jared and Evan normally hang out at Jared’s house. It’s bigger and fuller and Evan has this innate preference to not be at his own house that Jared tries not to question. But, once they finally got their shit together, Evan’s house, what with its lack of siblings and, more often than not, a parent, seemed preferable.

However, Jared, who’s used to spending time with Evan in the comfort of his own home, completely and totally forgot to bring any sort of pajamas. Now, he’s normally the type of person that just falls asleep in whatever he’s wearing and worries about the rest of it later, but he had on these new scratchy, too-tight jeans that he really preferred not to continue wearing for eight more hours.

So, he gritted his jaw and asked to borrow something of Evan’s. It’s not like he wanted to wear Evan’s clothing, wanted to have that connection…except for the fact that he kind of did and kind of has for a long while now.

If he’d known that he would look this ridiculous is Evan’s clothing, though, he never would’ve entertained the idea. 

He stares at himself for a little while longer in the bathroom mirror. His boyfriend has always been a bit particular about sensations, so these pajamas are completely unlike the scratchy, woolen ones Jared used to have when he was a kid. They’re smooth, clean, scented like fresh linen, and, of course, dark blue.

Parts of the fabric, such as the pant legs which are puddling down at his feet, are much too large, whereas others, like the cloth pulled tight across Jared’s chest and stomach, are much too small. That, along with his generally haphazard appearance, make for an interesting image.

He splashes some water across his face before reevaluating the situation.

He decides he’s never leaving the bathroom. 

His jeans, which he really should pick up off the ground, vibrate. Slowly, sighing, he bends down, snatching his phone from the pant pocket. It’s a text, sent from his boyfriend, that reads, “Are you okay?” He tries to suppress the burst of fondness that fills his whole body.

Jared sends a quick affirmative in reply, chuckling at the fact that he’s texting someone who’s probably within ten feet of him. He swallows, looking down, avoiding the mirror. He reminds himself, _Just get in the bed and under the covers and then no one will be able to see you in the dark anyway, so what does it matter?_

He opens the door, his hands fidgeting, slowly walking back towards Evan’s room. 

Evan’s waiting on the bed, his socked feet tucked underneath his body. He looks up as Jared enters, his eyes roaming over Jared’s form before jerking back up to his face. Jared places his old clothing by his other stuff, trying to resist the urge to go back to the bathroom and hide. _You’re being ridiculous, just calm down._

Evan moves backward, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Jared takes a deep breath, removing his glasses before he goes to join Evan. If only he could make Evan’s vision more blurry, too.

Evan blinks a few times, seeming to force himself back into reality, before clearing his throat, “You look so comfy and cuddle-able.”

Jared halts. _What?_ “What?”

A blush spreads across Evan’s cheeks. “Um, yeah, yeah, you look… You just look comfy. And cuddle-able, which isn’t a word, but, if it was, it would perfectly describe how you look right now. 

Now they’re both blushing. “Thank you,” Jared replies, slowly, as his heart begins to fill with even more fondness for this incredibly amazing person. “Thank you,” he repeats, his mind still rushing.

“It’s the truth, so…”

They stare at each other for a little while longer, and Jared realizes that he doesn’t have to keep sucking in his stomach. That he doesn’t have to keep doing any of that bullshit and never had to in the first place. _Fuck._

Evan clears his throat again, “Wanna… Do you want to join me?”

Jared realizes that, yes, he is, in fact, still standing next to the bed in a state of shock. He nods a few times too many, “Right, right, yeah, of course.”

He joins Evan, sliding underneath the covers and settling onto his side. “Okay, now that I’m comfy, I heard there was some potential cuddling being mentioned, or…?” He’s teasing, he knows he’s teasing, but Evan just chuckles and wraps an arm around him underneath the blanket, pressing his long front into Jared’s back. _I love you so much._

His boyfriend sighs contentedly, whispering, “You’re beautiful.”

Jared coughs lightly, trying to remember that he’s a chill person. He is. He is! _Be chill, Jared._ Be chill. “And you’re ridiculous.”

Evan kisses the back of Jared’s neck lightly, “Thank you.”

They fall asleep, wearing matching pajamas and with matching smiles across their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some soft kleinsen!!! comments are more than appreciated <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come find us [here!](https://jaredxevan.tumblr.com)


End file.
